Wings, Gods, and Wands Unite!
by peculiarities
Summary: A crossover of Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry Potter. Sort of unfinished, there is no epilogue, but the actual story is complete. Sorry for those of you who wanted an epilogue.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter.<strong>

**The time is after Percy Jackson & Friends come back from the summer after The Last Olympian (or before The Lost Hero), after Voldemort died (Harry Potter & Friends did not go back to complete their 7th year) and after Max.**

**Most of this story will (most likely) be in 3rd person. I might do some parts from a character's point of view.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**First Crossover, so no flames please, and if I make a mistake, please correct me.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Annabeth!" said Percy Jackson as he exited his mom's apartment.<p>

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied as Percy took her hand.

"Paul's going to loan me a car so we can go to camp." said Percy. "We have to walk a couple of blocks."

"Did you tell him there's no way he's getting it back, without like, the left side covered in flames?"

"Hey, don't say that you're gonna jinx us. And anyway, Paul knows that. It's really shabby, so he said we could hurl it off a cliff and he wouldn't care. We'd be doing him a favor. He's been trying to get rid of that car for _ages_."

Annabeth just smiled.

"So, Wise Girl." Percy said as they got into the car and started the engine. He stopped talking when it wouldn't turn on. Finally, with a burst of smoke that filled the car and made them cough, it turned on."How's your summer been?"

"Fine, mostly. I've come up with a few designs for Olympus." She replied.

"Same here, except without the designing." Percy stopped the car. "Ok, time to get out. And fast, I think I see a big black smudge carrying a sword."

"It's a spear." said Annabeth as they rushed across the road."

"Sword!" said Percy as they reached the grass.

"Spear!" said Annabeth as they started running up.

"Sword!"

"Spear!"

"Swor-"

"Let's just get up so we don't have to find out _what_ it is!"

As the crossed the boundary line, Percy was the only one that saw the weapon.

It was a spear.

Figures. Annabeth was always right.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he nudged the dirt near the castle.<p>

Half of it was almost built.

It was taking a lot longer than expected, even with magic.

"What's wrong, mate? You look all...sad." said Ron.

"Wow, Ron. _Sad." _said Hermione.

"You guys, Ron's right." said Ginny.

Ron beamed.

"For once." finished Ginny.

"Yeah." said Hermione. "Harry, we should...take a vacation!"

Harry looked at her uncertainly "A...vacation? Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"To...I know! America!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

This was probably gonna end in disaster.

They went to the muggle library near Hermione's house, since the Hogwarts library had been demolished.

"Look at that map!" Ginny exclaimed. "There's a million places we could go!"

"Shush Ginny, I'm trying to narrow it down." said Hermione.

They waited impatiently in silence, until Ron exclaimed, "Look at this magic book! Making this rubber ball disappear? They call that magic?"

Ron was shushed by Hermione, and there was silence once more.

About 10 minutes later, Hermione said, "Done!" she said. "We're going to New York!"

* * *

><p><em>Max POV<em>

After the beach, we decided to fly east.

We flew for about 3 days, stopping for food and rest.

I really don't know why we did that. Don't ask me.

On the third day we arrived in New York.

"Guys," I said. "We have to stop. We can't go any farther than New York."

We decided to stay in New York and eat something.

"I see a strawberry patch." said Angel sweetly. "And a lake. It's really clean."

I used my raptor vision to see. She was right.

It looked like an old camp- well actually, it looked like it had 12 old cabins, and a bunch on new ones.

No one was there. I could only see a horse.

There was a huge strawberry patch, too. The strawberries were thriving.

And there also was a big body of water- Long Island Sound.

We dived down to the strawberry patch and stuffed strawberries in our mouths.

Then we all passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short Maximum Ride part! <strong>

**Did you like? Please review!**


	2. The End of Vacations

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer in Prologue~**

**As you will soon find out, The Flock, of Harry P. & Friends will not be demigods. But the story will still have a plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Then we all passed<em>_ out..._

**MAX  
><strong>

"I should turn these mortals into dolphins."

I open one eye.

It's all blurry, so I close it, and listen instead.

We all fell down in a circle, so Iggy's hand is right next to mine.

I give his hand two taps. A signal for an up and away any moment now.

"Dionysus, they cannot be mortals. They would not have been able to get inside."

Mortals, Inside where? I decide to try a different tactic.

I get up, clutching my stomach, and saying, "Where am I?", still ready to fly away.

"This one does not have a godly aura. None of them do." A chubby man announces. "However, they do seem strange."

I decide I don't like him. He acts like he's saved the world (which is my job) when all he did was sit at home and watch T.V.

_I agree, but there's something strange about him. And the other guy. _says Angel through mind communication.

I take a good look at the other man, which is actually kind of hard. He looks like any middle aged man, but when I get to his waist, it's like there's a hand pulling my head up, so I can't look.

"I suggest letting them stay until-"

BOOM

The man jumps up- and where his legs should be, there's a horse body.

Just as horse-man starts to run there's another POP and people start screaming.

I see seven hooded figures glide towards the cabins.

I have a strange feeling. I feel as if my life is hollow, and nothing is good anymore.

Then, four cloaked figures run after them.

"There goes our vacation." says one, and then I pass out.

_Again._

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny apparated to New York.<p>

They journeyed to The Empire State Building, where Hermione felt that something strange was going on at the top.

"It's like...I dunno, I can't see it." Hermione said.

"Well, duh, it's covered by the clouds!" Ron told her.

"No, it's not like that..." Hermione told him, but dropped the conversation.

Everything else was more or less normal, until they got down from the top of the Statue of Liberty.

"...better on a broom." Ginny was saying.

"No, it's not." said Hermione. "Brooms are so unreliable. Here you actually have something under your feet."

"You wouldn't understand, Hermione." Harry said, and Ron nodded.

"Well-" Hermione began, but stopped. "Listen closely."

They all became silent and listened. Sure enough, there was faint screaming.

They heard the screams become hollower, and knew what was happening.

No one had to say a word. They knew what it was. _Dementors._

After Voldemort's demise, most of the dementors went back to Azkaban, but some of them refused, and roamed around.

Harry made it his job to track them down, and naturally his friends followed him.

They followed the dementors, but they were too far away to cast a patronus.

Until they got to a camp. The dementors were making their way to the cabins, when Ron muttered, "There goes our vacation."

They all pulled out their wands and shouted at the same time. "Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately a stag burst from Harry's wand, An otter from Hermione's, a terrier from Ron's, and a horse from Ginny's.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Percy and I had just gotten into camp, when we saw six huge birds dive out of the sky into the strawberry patch.

We know how Dionysus hates animals in his patch,**(a/n: I'm not sure about the hating animals part, but just ignore it if it's wrong.)** and we shouldn't really care because we hate him so much, but I couldn't stand the idea of innocent animals going mad because they were hungry.

I was going to help them, but Chiron came over and told us we should probably go see Tyson, since he was here, and Grover, and he never came, so I ignored them.

But I think Chiron saw me looking, and I bet he'll go check it out.

So after we avoided hugging Tyson (Well actually I avoided him, Percy got hit, and I slipped away) and joked around with Grover and Juniper, who was grumpy because a bear clawed her tree, we made our way to arena.

Good thing no one was there. Everyone loves seeing Percy and me duel, because we're both so good, but it gets annoying, not being able to duel in peace.

Well, it's not really peace because you're dueling and all, but you get what I mean.

I was winning, and Percy could tell, because he said "Time out."

"That's not fair!" I started, but Percy cut me off. "No, seriously, listen."

Then I heard it: Clarisse screaming. And it wasn't a battle cry. And when you've been here that long, you know that something is really, really, _really, _bad.

We burst out of the arena and saw seven figures wearing black cloaks.

It was as if everything turned gray. The sun stopped shining, and I was filled with dread.

Then four people wearing cloaks and waving sticks run after them.

And then, silvery animals burst out of the ends.

I clutched my head, assuming everything was a hallucination.

I see Chiron approach them, and the world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	3. Suspicious Thoughts

**Suspicious Thoughts**

**So...Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

So, now we're all sitting in The Big House, or at least that's what the horse guy- Chiron is his name- told us it was.

I take a good look at the others.

From 'Camp Half-Blood' (That's what this place is called) there's a girl with curly blond hair, and gray eyes.

There's also a guy with messy black hair, and sea green eyes.

They seem to be really important, since they're the only ones Chiron allowed to attend this meeting.

From who-knows-where, maybe the forest, since that's where they came from, there's a boy who also has messy black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes.

There's a girl with brown eyes and bushy brown hair. And when I say busy, I mean it was all over the place. There is no way I'd be able to fly with that hair unless I tied it back, or straightened it.

There was another girl, with auburn hair and brown eyes, who was strikingly pretty.

And finally, a tall, red-headed guy, with blue eyes.

I decided not to trust them.

I mean, what kind of normal people, (actually, I don't feel right calling anyone normal when I'm not) scratch that then, what kind of people chase bodiless things in cloaks and wave stick that create silver animals?

And for the campers, I thought they were okay, but then their counselor turned out to be half-horse, so I'm not sure anymore.

Maybe they're part of the school, and are like half spirit animal, and can release spirit animals from nature.

And come one, the guy is a horse. I think he's a mutant.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

After the dementors, a centaur trotted over to where we were standing.

I half expected him to yell at us or something, like the ones in the Forbidden Forest do, but he was surprisingly non-aggressive.

"Come," he told us, and led us to a sky blue building.

In front of it he told us that he was the Chiron from Greek Mythology, and there were gods, and everything the ancient Greeks believed was real.

As we walked inside, Ron muttered, "Yeah. Like we're supposed to believe that."

Unfortunately, someone heard him.

It was a pudgy, round-faced man.

His face was red, and when he spoke, he had a whiny edge to his voice, but in a tone that implied that he had power.

"Foolish mortal, it's all true! However," He said, looking Ron up and down ,"I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to know."

Ron just stared at him, dumbfounded, as the man walked away.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Did you hear the way he said mortal? Like he isn't?" and Ginny nodded.

Chiron sighed. "You'll have to forgive Dionysus. He's in a bad mood."

"He's always in a bad mood, Chiron." said a boy with sea green eyes and black hair.

A second person , a girl with grey eyes and blond hair walked in after him. "Don't take what he said too personally." she told Ron.

The black haired boy stuck out his hand. "Percy Jackson."

Harry shook it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Annabeth Chase." The blond haired girl said.

"Ron Weasley."

Hermione Granger."

"Ginny Weasley."

Chiron looked pleased. "I'm glad we've introduced everyone. Now, there were more new people at the incident. They are waiting." He led them through a door, and immediately six people turned their heads their way.

The one at the head of the table had blue eyes, and brown hair that had traces of blond in it.

There was a boy sitting next to her, he had olive skin, dark eyes, and black hair.

On the other side of the girl was a boy who looked very pale, and had pale blue eyes.

Beside him was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

On the side opposite from the girl at the head of the table was a girl that looked like the boy, with blond hair and blue eyes also.

Beside her, and also the black haired guy, was a girl with caramel hair and mocha colored skin.

They all tensed, and I could tell they had been through a lot of fights. **(A/N: Sorry about the switch from first person to third person in the middle, just please ignore it:) **

The head girl stood up. "Max. Maximum Ride." She said.

"Fang." said the dark haired boy.

"Nudge" said the girl next to him.

"Angel." said the one across from Max.

"Gazzy. Or the Gasman, either one is fine" smiled the next boy.

"Iggy." said the last one.

All of them looked intently at us, and as we started to introduce ourselves, we felt very awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Sorry for the no Percy Jackson part, but you can pretty much figure what happened out. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	4. Introducing the Flock's Powers

**Introducing The Flock**

**Only Max POV/ Third Person. I haven't written the chapter yet, so obviously I don't which one's where. :) Also, please don't get mad at me for misspelled spells.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Max stood up, standing as tall as Percy and Harry, even though she was about three years younger.<p>

It was after they had all introduced themselves. Everyone had their own suspicious thoughts, although they kept them to themselves and tried to look on the bright side.

However, the Flock almost never looks on the bright side, 'cause if they do, they'll jinx themselves.

Max turned to Chiron, turned her head up slightly, and said, "Listen. We're in a strange place, have no idea who you are, where we are, why we're here, why are people wearing shirts that say 'Camp Half-Blood' 'cuz normal camps don't have names like that." She stopped. If she were Nudge, she probably would have faked a huge dramatic sigh. "So, just please let us get outta here, and we'll just...leave now." She walked towards the doorway, and as if on cue, the Flock stood up and started following her.

Ginny nodded. "We should leave, too. McGonnagall expects us to be back soon, to help rebuild the towers." "Besides," said Hermione. "There's no point in staying here. So, we'll just apparated and be out of your way." She addressed the last part to Annabeth and Percy, who clearly had no idea about what she was talking about.

There was a light rumble of conversation as they neared the great hall **(sorry, don't know what it's called, too lazy to look it up :() **when suddenly, Chiron galloped up in front of them. "You cannot leave yet!"

"Oh yeah?" Max snarled. "Watch me." She extended her wings, and took off, earning a collective gasp from the campers. Fang shrugged, then took off after her, followed by Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge.

Chiron turned to the wizards. "Please, you must do something. I'll explain later." Hermione could sense truth in his voice, so she raised her wand and, after a mumbled phrase, shouted ,"Protego!" An otter burst out of her wand, followed by a shield. **(I'm sorry, I just had to do that.)** "Nice." said Ron, and Harry smiled and Ginny smirked at her.

Up in the air, Max swerved to avoid the otter and sparkles - and crashed right into the shield. The Flock stopped, but Max fell to the ground. Ginny pointed her wand at the falling hybrid and said, "Wingardiam Leviosa!" and Max drifted softy to the ground.

Max picked herself up, face red. "What'd you do that for?" she asked, angry.

"You can't leave." Chiron said, cantering up. "This is fate, destiny. We must see the oracle."

Harry may not know what the oracle is, but judging by the look on Percy's face, it's not good.


	5. AN: Important Announcement

_**IMPORTANT!**_**: **_**So, I've got a spelling bee coming up, and I haven't been 'studying' my words, so as my 'punishment', I am not allowed to post stories until I study them. I know it's not fair for you, who haven't done anything, to be deprived of my wonderful (sarcasm) stories, but life's not fair, we just gotta deal with it. So, I may be gone for a day, a week, three weeks. A comforting thought: I won't be gone for more than a month, because the spelling bee is in January, and honestly, I don't think I'm gonna make it. But, hey, I can try, right? So, there's the announcement, so just have patience, and please don't leave my stories, or put them on story alert or something, because my punishment doesn't include not being able to write stories on paper, and when I come back I'll probably have ten new chapters. So, thanks for R&R ing, and see you later! (I know, horrible ending.)**_


	6. AN: Important Announcement 2

_**I'm**_** back!**** Yay! I am so happy I can write & post again! I also will start to write on my Fictionpress (link on profile), so watch for my stories.**

**Teddy Goes To Primary School: I'm just about finishing this story up. I will probably write the closing chapter, Teddy's graduation. If you think it ended too suddenly, or should have ended differently, there's nothing stopping you from writing the whole thing over again, the way you think it should be.**

**Wings, Wands, and Gods Unite!: I dunno...I'm losing interest steadily in this story.I'll finish it, but it might not be that good. I'll try to make it as intrusting as possible!**

**BTW, again, look at my Fiction Press account, I'll post more on that too.**


	7. Start of Quest

**Rachel Dare, a.k.a. The Oracle**

**New Chapter! I'm working on making my chapters longer...R&R, and please critique!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Did anyone say 'The Oracle!'" a voice said, causing most of them to jump out of their skins. Rachel Dare popped out from the shadows. "Who are they?" Rachel asked, who had a long day and didn't bother for politeness. "New demigods?" "Nope" Percy said, popping the p. Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied," They're just some..." Annabeth broke off, not sure what to call them. "Wizards" Hermione said. "Freaks" Iggy muttered. "Mutant Freaks" Fang corrected. "Yeah...that. They showed up, and the borders didn't stop them or anything, but they're not demigods. Max and her flock have wings, and can fly , and some have other powers. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have wands, and can use magic at will, with some exceptions.<p>

"Really?" Rachel said, brightening up. "If they stay, I can paint something..." She started rummaging around in her bag. "No". Chiron said. "Rachel , do you have a prophecy?" Rachel studied them for a second, and then without warning, doubled over. When she straightened up, her eyes were flowing, and mist had surrounded her.  
>When she spoke, it was as if she had three voices. However, it was not a prophecy she spoke. "<em>They must go home."<em> and everything was normal. "What'd I say?" Rachel asked.

"They must go home." Ron replied.

"We used to have a professor at Hogwarts- our school" he added to the wondering looks addressed to him. "She could tell the future too, but without the glowing eyes and mist and stuff." There was a pause. Suddenly, 'Who names a school _Hogwarts_?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Max...Ow!"

* * *

><p>"Chiron, I can't believe all we have to do is take them back!" Percy complained to Chiron as Annabeth watched. "There could be something along the way." Annabeth pointed out. "Yes, but wouldn't the prophecy have given us a clue? Prophecies are like that." Percy replied.<p>

"Mysterious, but with all the information there." Annabeth agreed. "Yet this is no regular quest." Chiron pondered. "In fact, it may not be a quest at all." They all thought for a moment. "I have to agree with Annabeth. There could be something on the way." Chiron said. "Guess we'll just have to go on the not-quest and find out." Percy concluded. "By the way, I'm starving. Is it time for dinner?"

* * *

><p>The flock slept in Zeus's cabin, and the wizards slept in Hera's, since those were the only empty ones. Each group had no idea what to expect. They all slept fitfully, the wizards dreaming of Hogwarts, and the Flock dreaming of anywhere but here.<p>

When it was morning, a camper woke both groups up. They ate breakfast. Well, actually the wizards ate it, the Flock inhaled it. Annabeth gave each of them a celestial bronze sword, and taught them basic moves, and gave them packs full of food, clothes, money, and other necessities. Finally they approached the border line.

"Well, here goes nothing." Percy said. "Be careful." Chiron called. "Send regular Iris messages, and ask for help if needed. We don't know what to expect!" "We will!" Annabeth called back, waving.

They waited for a bus, and got on when it arrived. "I hate buses." Percy muttered. "Me too." said Annabeth. The flock agreed, the tight space was making them jumpy. Only the wizards felt okay.

"Wait!" Annabeth said suddenly, causing a few people to look at her. "We don't know where we're going!" "Oh...you're right." "Where do you live?" Annabeth asked the Flock. "Nowhere." said Max. "Way to be helpful." Percy muttered. "Fine, take us to Arizona." "Got it." said Annabeth. "London." Percy nodded.

"At least we know where we're going, but other than that, we're completely clueless." Percy said.

A silence settled over them. No one bothered to object, because it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	8. More Enemies

**First Attack**

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been busy with stuff from school, and stuff from home, but I'll try to post a bunch of chapters in a couple of days to make up for it._

_By the way, this chapter is in_ 3rd_ person, but in a way where you know the person's thoughts...I forgot what that type was called D:_

_Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!  
><em>

* * *

><p>They should've known the Erasers couldn't keep away. Honestly, Max couldn't believe she'd been so <em>stupid. <em>She'd put the whole flock in danger, not to mention these new people.

So as she watched the huge humans begin to morph, she wondered how the others would defend themselves.

She shouldn't have worried.

The demigods whipped out swords and knives, and the wizards held their wands high.

"Maximum Ride" one of the Erasers hissed. "You will come with us" She rolled her eyes, and punched it in the face.

Then the real battle began. There were more of them then normal, 20. Yet the others didn't even flinch. Max began to have confidence in them. But not trust. Because that would be idiotic.

Percy slashed his blade at another Eraser, and he howled as he took off into the sky, the front of his chest bleeding. Harry shouted a spell, something like _sectumsempra_. Harry made a few slashing movements with his wand, and it was like an invisible sword had cut the Eraser. However, as the Eraser flew off, she noticed Harry's face was pained.

Soon, all the Erasers had flown off, leaving them with minor injuries. Max high-fived Fang, and everyone basically congratulated each other.

And Max felt that she could put a little bit of trust in them, even though it wasn't wise.

* * *

><p>Percy felt confused.<p>

They weren't monsters, or they would've disintegrated, they obviously weren't human- at least not all the time-, and they weren't fully animal either.

So he felt glad when Max explained.

"There's a horrible place, in Death Valley, that we call the School. There are mad scientists there, who create mutants. Most of the time, they turn out, er... not so good. But, we were some of the only ones that turned out fine. So were the Erasers."

Her flock was pacing impatiently beside her, except for Angel, who was sitting contently beside a patch of flowers.

They were...they were nowhere actually. They were all sitting in a random meadow that randomly appeared.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and muttered something to Ron that sounded like, "rebuilding of Hogwarts."

Annabeth surveyed a mini map of the world, calculating the best way to get to London and Arizona efficiently.

Iggy and Gazzy were talking about explosives, and Nudge was talking to Ginny excitedly, who was only half-listening, watching Hermione drum her fingers on a tree trunk, both with bored expressions on their faces.

They were _bored_. How could they be bored, when they were on a quest, where two types of monsters could get them?

"Three." Angel said.

Percy looked at her confusedly.

"Three types of 'monsters'" Angel repeated.

"Oh, that's another thing about Angel." said Fang. "She can read minds." From her spot, Angel smiled at him.

"Mind Reading." Percy mumbled. "That's normal."

"Wait a second." said Annabeth. She didn't know something, and naturally, she wanted to know what she currently didn't know. "You said there were three types of monsters. And...I don't think the third type of monster is a monster at all."

Angel simply looked at the wizards.

Hermione started talking. "Previously,we had this wizarding war. There was an evil...man, yet he wasn't all human. He wanted power, and killed a lot of wizards. Long story short, Harry killed him, and his followers aren't so happy about that. They'll stop at nothing to kill Harry. And us, and probably you too, now that you're traveling with us." She added as an afterthought.

"So, why can't you have a fair wizard duel, and kill the other wizard, if you killed this really powerful guy?" Iggy asked.

"That's the thing." said Ron. "They don't fight fair. And they don't really have a conscience, so they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Great." Max groaned. "More enemies."


	9. A New Plan

**I don't own it. ;) My apologies for taking so long to update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person<span>

The Death Eaters did find them, eventually.

It was a sunny day, and they were in a beautiful park, eating hotdogs that they had bought with the money in their packs. So naturally everyone of them knew something bad was going to happen.

The first sign that something was wrong was the laughing. Chuckled echoed throughout the park, making their group uneasy.

Then, the screaming. The group got up, alarmed, as bursts of light appeared.

"Death Eaters." Harry whispered.

Then, they saw them. The Death Eater's cloaks billowed behind them as they ran, and their faces were concealed by masks.

"Guys, I'm really sorry," Hermione began, "But I'm going to have to ask you to fight anyway you can. Just try to dodge their attacks, and we'll try to keep you safe.

Everybody nodded, and the Death Eaters then reached them.

"Harry Potter" one of them said. Truthfully though, ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, they had been less confident in themselves. This one however, seemed arrogant and sure.

Without anyone noticing, Percy and Annabeth slipped away.

They sneaked up behind two Death Eaters, and brought down their swords. They had expected them to pass through, but instead the Death Eaters crumbled into yellow dust.

Then the head Death Eater cried out in surprise. "They said it was foolproof!"

Using this as a distraction, the Flock backed away. When they were far enough, they ran forward, and at they last few yards, whipped out their wings and took to the air. They flew lower again, and this time, Fang kicked one of their masks. It pressed into his face, and he too, dissipated.

"I wonder..." Harry muttered, and said the Sectumsempra spell. He flicked his wrist, and sand poured out of the Death Eater's chest. When a good amount of sand fell out, he turned into yellow smoke, and the wind blew him away.

Around him, the battle had finished. Then Percy said," Do they, um, normally turn into dust?"

"No," Ginny answered. "They normally, y'know, _die_."

"Because," Annabeth started. "Monsters. They die like that. The Erasers didn't, but I think they will." She looked around to see if anyone was getting her point. Hermione looked like she knew, but for the others, she explained.

"I think all of them are teaming up, and somehow, mixing their abilities."

"So you're saying that the Erasers could have magic, and the monsters could turn into wolves, and the Death Eaters could have -badly made- wings?" Iggy asked.

"Somewhat like that." Annabeth answered.

"Because apparently, we're so special, regular enemies weren't enough." Max groaned, frustrated.

They stood there awkwardly, until Percy said," So I guess just returning home is out of the question, huh?"

Harry nodded." Somehow, I think we'll either have to kill them all, which is unlikely, or find a way to stop them from sharing powers."

Annabeth nodded. "We've got a new plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I write in sentences instead of paragraphs because, for me, It's easier to concentrate on the story :) <strong>


	10. NeverEnding Trouble

**Never-ending Trouble**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just can't seem to make my chapters longer! I'm trying, though :) Thank you for all the reviews, and I would love to reply to some of the people who don't have accounts. Also, after this chapter is put on FF, I am going to try to reply to **all** __reviews. So, leave a comment or critique! Also, even if I don't reply, I read all reviews. I will try to update once every month, at the least. It's been so long since I started this story...most of my inspiration is gone. I will try to keep it as exciting as possible, but most likely it won't be a long story. I will finish it though.  
><em>

_Sorry for the long author's note...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Annabeth looked grim as finished sending an Iris message to Chiron, at a fountain in a deserted corner of a park.<p>

"Chiron says that the only thing we can do is to defeat their alliances, and make it virtually impossible for them to team up again."

"That's gonna be very hard." said Nudge. "We don't know where their leaders are, how they're doing this,-" Max put a hand over Nudge's mouth to stop her before she started.

Hermione looked uncertain. "Nudge is right though. We _don't_ know where to start."

"But it's not like we can't do _anything._" Percy objected.

"We can think about leaders." Annabeth suggested.

"Okay. Um...the Death Eaters. I guess a very high person, who was close to Voldemort, the dark lord we told you about, would be it." Ginny contributed.

"Erasers would have a scientist or a high ranking one for a leader." Iggy said.

"Monsters don't have a leader. A powerful one could rule them, however." Percy said.

"Which gets us back to square one." Iggy grumbled.

"...Honestly, I'm not sure whose still alive. After the war, it was very unorganized. Most of the Death Eaters were captured, but some escaped."

Annabeth considered this new information. "The monsters are not powerful enough to transfer their power on their own. Kronos could have helped, but seeing as he's as dead as a Titan can get... Gaea, Mother Earth, has been restless, though I don't think she's done anything."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Considering that we wiped out almost all the Death Eaters, I don't think they would have the power. Besides, somebody would have figured out by now if there was powerful magic going on."

"The Erasers or the School are definitely not strong enough to do something like that.

Hermione tapped her chin slightly. "Okay, so they must have some kind of power source. I'm thinking that if we destroy it, we can get everything normal again."

Annabeth smiled at Hermione. "That's what I was thinking. But what is their power source? We should probably go to a library and search up mythology books."

"That reminds me!" Hermione pulled open the small bag around her neck. Then, to everyone but the wizards' amazement, she put her hand in.

"What...I'm not even gonna ask." Fang said.

Hermione pulled out three books. "These might have information on a power source they could have used."

"Let's get to the library!" Everybody, save for two people, groaned.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they came out, triumphant.<p>

"Finally!" said Fang, over-dramatically. "I thought I would never see light again!"

"Stop over-reacting." said Annabeth, swatting him. "It was only an hour."

They sat at a picnic table, and Annabeth and Hermione started to compare notes.

"Okay, everyone." Hermione started. "We know that the Death Eaters are using some kind of emerald to store their powers in. We know that if we crush this stone somehow, their powers will escape."

"And," Annabeth continued, "The monsters probably have stored a hair, scale, etc. of each of their kind. Likewise, the Erasers have most likely stored a

fur or tooth in this stone. So when these things mix, the power is transferred."

"Oookay, so our plan is to crush the emerald?" Nudge asked.

"We have to find it first." Hermione answered. "But yes, that's the plan."

"So we find this stone, fight the bad guys, and smash it?" Max asked.

"You make it sound simpler than it is. But yes." It was Annabeth who answered this time.

* * *

><p>Percy fidgeted impatiently as he waited behind a building.<p>

"Are you _sure_ they were coming here?" he asked Annabeth, also crouched beside him, though she had her invisibility cap on.

"Yes, Seaweed brain, shut up." Annabeth whispered.

Then he saw the telkhines. He braced himself- then jumped out right in front of the telkhines.

They were stunned for just a moment, but that was all Percy needed.

He whipped out Riptide and slashed at the telkhines' faces. He saw Annabeth give her cap to Max, who had a tracking devices in her hand.

Even though Percy couldn't see her, he knew Max was slipping the tracking devices on the monsters. He hoped he could keep the monsters busy enough so that they wouldn't notice the devices being put on them.

His hopes faded as the bigger of the two monsters reared up and slammed his paw/flipper backwards- right into where Max should be.

"Ow!" came a cry.

Immediately the monster turned around and started swiping at where Max should have been. The cap fell off her head, and Percy could see she was bruised.

She was in a horrible position. She couldn't fly away, and the telkhine was hitting her too much for her to fight back.

He was brought back to reality when the other telkhine swiped at his face. He scowled when he saw it had made a long gash down his arm.

A shouted word- "_Confundo!"- _and a flash of light hit the bigger telkhine. It stopped bruising Max for a moment, confused, but in that time Max punched it in the face- and sent it running the way it came.

The smaller telkhine paused, then followed its leader. "Stop it!" Percy yelled. "We can ask get information out of it!"

Immediately another word- "_Stupefy!"- _and the telkhine was stunned. Then Hermione said, " _Impedimenta!_" and the monster was completely frozen.

Harry took out a vial and poured the contents into the monster's mouth. "Truth potion." He explained. "Now ask it anything."

Annabeth stepped in front of it and started to interrogate it. "Is it true you are using an emerald to combine your powers?"

The telkhine made an ugly face, but the words still escaped. "Yes."

"Why didn't you use other powers in this battle?"

"We have not yet mastered them."

"Why are you combining powers?"

"Because we have failed to capture our enemies countless times. We believe that if we combine our powers, us monsters can finally crush Camp Half-Blood, the Death Eaters will destroy Harry Potter and his friends, and the school will capture the mutants and not lose them- again." the telkhine finished, and the listeners finally understood.

"Where is this emerald?" Annabeth continued her interrogation.

"Death Valley, California. At the School."

Max sucked in a breath. "Of course! They knew we would never willingly return there, and you guys wouldn't take us there."

Annabeth nodded. "That makes sense. Is that all we need to know?"

"I think so. We can probably let it go now." replied Max.

Harry took the spells off and the monster ran away.

"We probably need to go there as fast as possible. If we get there before they have mastered each each other's powers, then we'll be able to stop them with less trouble." Hermione said.

"Yes," said Ginny, "but how will we get there? California is all the way across the country! We could apparate, but I don't think we can get us all there."

"Well, we could always "borrow" a car. Max suggested with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, and if you have ideas for this story, please tell me, 'cause I am running out!<strong>


	11. Arrival

**Arrival**

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter! Nothing major in this chapter, it'll probably be shorter than the the last one. Also, <em>

_I'm not sure about the way Max drives, so for this story, let's pretend she's a  
><em>

_crazy driver ;)  
><em>

_Sorry for the delay, my internet was down.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Slow down!" Harry yelled, holding onto a the seat in front of him.<p>

Since Max had had the idea to 'borrow' a car, she said that naturally, she should drive it. She was only 14, but she wasn't normal, so the others let her drive it.

Bad idea.

Everyone except for the Flock was holding onto the seats for dear life.

Finally, after a three hour drive, they were...not even halfway there.

Harry stepped outside the car, and said, "Forget this."

He addressed everyone now, saying, " I will apparate us. It will be faster and save us time."

He reached out to Percy, but Hermione cried out, "Wait!"

"It is important to know of apparition before one apparates, of course. Now, the act of apparition is..." Ginny tuned out Hermione's lecturing.

She cocked her head slightly at Annabeth, she nodded subtly.

She scooted to where Ginny was standing, and reached out a hand.

Ginny took it, and held her wand.

Harry noticed, and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

And Ginny apparated to Death Valley, California, before Hermione could register what was happening.

"Ginny, No!" she cried, but it was too late.

She quickly grabbed three people- Percy, Fang, and Max, and apparated too.

Ron shrugged at Harry, and grabbed Iggy and Nudge, and Harry followed, with Angel and Gazzy.

When they got there, Hermione was yelling at Ginny.

"Relax, relax." Ginny told her. "Nothing happened. See?" Ginny showed Hermione both arms.

Ginny fell back until she was in step with Harry. She rolled her eyes, and he chuckled, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Max announced, her voice holding confidence she did not feel. But she had learned you always had to show confidence to be a leader, even if the situation is hopeless.<p>

_Hopeless_. It was such a horrible word, and it was exactly how she felt.

_Stop it._ she told herself, and mentally slapped herself.

She needed to be strong. For her Flock.

And maybe a little bit for these strangers who were becoming friends.

* * *

><p><em>The School,<em> Percy thought, and looked at it in confusion. It looked...fairly normal. Like a building. In the middle of Death Valley.

"We need a plan." Annabeth hissed. "Max, can your Flock tell us anything about the inside?"

I listen as Max tells us we need to watch out for Erasers and 'scientists'.

"There are other...mutations, but they won't harm us." Max looks down. "They're failed experiments." She suddenly looks up, her face completely changed from what it had been a minute ago.

"But anyways, lets make a plan, and get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, an announcement to make. There will be one regular chapter, and an epilogue after this. I'm sorry if it's sudden, but I can't bear to drag this story out any longer.<em>

_Thanks if you stuck with me through this story. It was not my best, unfortunately.  
><em>

_Please R&R, and tell me what you think.  
><em>


	12. Last Fight

**Last Fight**

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter! Again, sorry the story ended suddenly, and again, I can't write anymore.<em>

_I tried, but my ideas were only like a line or two long. :/_

_After this there will be an epilogue, and then the story really ends._

_Soooo sorry for the late update. _

_There are no guarantees about when my next story will be published._

_On a happier note, here's the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Percy nervously followed the Flock into the School, followed by the wizards.<p>

They searched around, but could find no gem.

Finally they entered a room with a gem displayed on a pedestal.

"This isn't right." Max muttered. "They're not stupid enough to put it right there, are they?"

"I don't know." said Nudge. She jogged up to the gem and looked at it.

"Nudge, what are you doing?" Ginny asked in a whisper, and stepped forward.

It was too late. Nudge had picked up the gem, and a tranquilizer dart shot out of the shadows, and landed in Nudge's leg.

Her face paled, and she slumped forward.

The gem fell out of her hand, hit the floor, and broke into millions of little pieces.

Max swore under her breath, not caring if the others could hear. "Glass. Someone set us up." she said.

"_Percy Jackson."_a serpentine voice came out of the shadows, sounding delighted. _"And you brought friendssss."_

A snake woman came out of the shadows. Max had never seen anything like her.

Percy pointed his sword at her. Suddenly there was a shout from Ron.

While the attention was on the dracnae, a giant had sneaked up behind Ron, and now grabbed him, while holding a knife to his throat.

Percy dropped the sword, and kicked it. It slid behind the giant.

Max looked at him in shock. Then, almost like it was never there, Percy gave her a look, and she knew he had a plan.

A bright flash of light threw the giant away. Max thought she knew who did it by a smug look on Harry's face.

Then Percy had his sword back, and sliced the dracnae. "Come on!" he yelled.

Nudge was revived by a spell, and they all ran out of the room.

**XxX**

Laughing monsters led the way to the room.

When they got in, it was unbelievable, how many different types of monsters were in that one room.

All of them tensed up when they entered the room, identical looks of disbelief on their faces. "He said it was foolproof!" One of them muttered.

It was hard to belief, but for a second or two there was an awkward silence, the two sides looking at each other.

Then Max said, "Screw this", and kicked the nearest monster in the face.

The monster roared, and began to wave its arms around, shooting random magical sparks out of its claws.

One hit Fang in the face, and he yelled out as his voice got higher. "Hey!" He said. Nudge stuck her fist in her mouth.

Hermione said a spell to cure him, and shot another one out at a death eater, turning him to dust. "They haven't had enough time to practice. Just-" she was cut off as a monster shoved it's spikey tail at her.

Nudge repeatedly kicked a Death Eater, until his knees buckled, and he fell, and disapppeared.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shot spells left and right, with Max and Fang covering their backs.

Annabeth and Percy slipped around, taking out many monsters.

Still, it was a hopeless fight.

Hermione bit her lip. On one hand,the gem obviously had great magical powers that could be very useful. But the combined powers of the gem were making their enemies more powerful. If she didn't do anything, surely all of the wizards, demigods, and hybrids in this room would die.

She made a split minute decision, running away from their small group, ignoring her friend's protests. Their enemies immediently followed her, an easy target.

When it was apparent she could not outrun them any longer, she pointed her wand at the stone, said a spell, and blasted it to pieces.

There was a bright flash of light, in which everyone's abilities became limited again.

Their enemies became disoreiented for a few mintutes. It was too easy to get the wands away from the Death Eaters and tie them up, defeat the monsters, and kick the Erasers out of the building, each with a large amout of bruises.

Finally they let out a sigh of relief.

Harry fidgeted awkwardly, then said," I guess this is goodbye for us."

"It was really nice meeting with you." Ginny supplied.

"Yes, If we could use cell phones safely, then we would keep in touch." Annabeth said. Max nodded. "I wouldn't know your numbers." she said.

"Cell phone?" Ron echoed quietly.

"It's nothing Ron." said Hermione. Then, turning to their new friends, she said, "I really do think it's better if we stay in our own worlds."

"Goodbye!" The wizards said, and they were replied in," Bye".

Then they were gone, and the Flock was making their way outside. Spreading their wings, Max said,"It was nice meeting you, but we've got to go now. Got the world to szve and all that, y'know."

"Bye!" Nudge said, getting back into a talkative mood. Fang groaned. "Now we'll have to listen to her on the flight back. But, thanks for helping us out...Bye" They all took flight, and were gone in a matter of minutes.

Percy smiled at Annabeth. "I guess we should get back to camp."

Annabeth grinned. "I guess we should, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Last Chapter! Next up, epilogue<strong>


	13. Short AN, Read & Give me your thoughts

_Okay, sorry this isn't the epilogue, but I've been thinking._

_I've gotten some requests for a sequel, and I've considered them._

_If I were to write a sequel, I don't know if I would be able to write a full story, of if it would end up like this one, ending early.  
><em>

_Sooo, here's the deal:  
><em>

_If you convince me enough to write a sequel, and give me enough ideas, I will write a sequel._

_However, there's no guarantee on how long it would take._

_But I'll try...  
><em>

_The other option is for me to write a really good epilogue that wraps up the story nicely. I will admit, this would be easier.  
><em>

_Either way, tell me what you'd like to see happen, and I'll see what I can do.  
><em>

_Thanks for putting up with me and my late updates ;)  
><em>

_Also, my name might be changing, so you might have to type in the story title (which is a horrible one :p) instead of the author's name (which is pretty bad too) I'll add 'Violet Galaxy' in my profile when that happens, if it helps.  
><em>

_I'd love to see your suggestions in the form of reviews (hint,hint)  
><em>

_I'll notify you on my decisions soon, thanks :)  
><em>


End file.
